A Man From Heaven
by Someone Has A Name
Summary: Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengubah segalanya. Sasuke. Dia malaikat pelindung. Jujur. Inspiratif. Lucu. Seksi. Dan abadi. Itulah masalahnya. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku merasakan apa yang gadis lain rasakan. Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. / a SasuFemNaru fic / warning, gs, OOC, Typo(s), and let see inside
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah SasuFemNaru ver. dari novel terjemahan** **Heaven** **karya Jennifer Laurens. Cerita secara menyeluruh (plot) sama dengan** **Heaven** **, namun akan diubah untuk kesesuaian cerita.**

A Man From Heaven by Someone Has A Name

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : Teen++ so- M

Warning! AU, Genderswitch, OOC

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati diriku berada di ruangan gelap. Di atas ranjang yang asing. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Aku mencoba mengangkat tangan, tetapi tubuhku terasa berat sehingga nyaris tak dapat bergerak. Residu asam membuat bagian dalam mulutku terasa tebal. Di mana aku? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kilasan gambar terlindas di benakku; wajah-wajah, tawa, bayang-bayang.

Bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat ini?

Aku harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk mengangkat kepalaku supaya bisa melihat ke sekitar. Sudut-sudut gelap. Sebuah pintu dengan bayang-bayang. Jendela bertirai.

Aku masih menggenakan celana jins dan _T-shirt_ merah berlengan panjang yang kupakai sebelum pesta, tetapi udara dingin yang menerpa bahuku menarik perhatianku ke sana. Kain di bahuku sobek, memperlihatkan kulitku.

Dengan erangan, kepalaku terkulai kembali ke atas bantal. Ada yang salah, aku sangat mabuk, padhal aku belum menyentuh alkohol. _Apa yang terjadi? Aku di mana?_ Kepanikan mengalir melalui darahku. Aku menarik napas panjang, bertekad untuk menopang tubuhku dengan siku agar dapat melihat tempat ini dengan jelas. Tapi, mengangkat tubuhku sendiri rasanya seperti mengangkat lempengan semen.

Saat itulah aku melihatnya.

Merasakan kehadiarannya.

Seperti matahari yang bersinar cerah di balik badai.

Dia duduk di kursi seperti prajurit seusai bertempur. Kakinya yang panjang terjulur dan tangannya terentang di sisi tubuhnya, dengan telapak tangan mengadap ke atas, seakan pertempuran telah menguras tenaganya. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Sumber asal energinya mengalir kekal. Kenyamanan yang biasa kurasakan ketika dia hadir di hadapanku berada di luar jangkauanku, menari-nari di sekitarnya dalam cahaya lembut. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari tubuhnya, di bawah warna hitam pakaiannya. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Mata oniksnya menajam, terkunci pada mataku. Rasa menggigil mengalir di tubuhku.

Matanya yang menatapku dengan tajam bertatapan dengan milikku. Seolah-olah dia akan membedah jiwaku saat itu juga untuk mengungkap apakah aku bersalah atau tidak pada peristiwa malam itu. Aku membuka mulut untuk membela diri, tidak yakin balasan apa yang akan kuterima, tetapi tenggorokanku terkunci. Apakah aku sudah menyebabkan kami berada dalam bahaya? Apakah para penghuni surga akan memukul dan berteriak padaku? Apakah dia akan meninggalkanku? Pikiranku dipenuhi rasa takut yang begitu pekat, tangaku gemetar. Aku hampir mengisut ke dalam kasur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suaraku serak.

Tatapannya yang terkunci pada mataku membuatku tertahan, tatapan tanpa kedip yang tak bisa kuhindari. Kenangan malam itu tertambat ke dalam hati nuraniku dan rasa malu memaksaku untuk memejamkan mata.

 _Kenapa kau masuk, Naru?_

Aku mendengar pertanyaannya sama jelasnya saat dia berbicara kepadaku. Tapi, dia sedang tidak berbicara kepadaku. Kami bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing, itulah indahnya, keajaiban hubungan kami.

 _Aku tadi marah. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak marah. Itu salah. Maafkan aku._

Sunyi. Berkabut. Panas. Lembab.

 _Tatap aku_.

 _Aku tidak bisa._ Air mata menyerbu dari balik mataku dan meluap melalui bulu mataku yang tertutup. Dia telah menyelamatkanku malam itu. Apa pun yang telah terjadi pasti berbahaya, seberapa seriusnya bahaya itu adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa kuukur dari ketegangan wajahnya, seperti matahari yang mengoyak awan-awan hitam, menegaskan kekuasaannya atas langit.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

 _ **Hey**_

Jemariku mengetik balasan pesan di ponsel merah mudaku.

 **Apa kabar?**

 _ **Tak ada yang baru**_

 **Aku bosan**

 _ **Kau di mana**_

 **Taman dengan Naruko**

 _ **Ooo, turut menyesal**_

 **Yah...**

Aku mendongak untuk memeriksa adik perempuanku. Ayunan tempat dia duduki sedari tadi sekarang kosong, berayun makin pelan.

Aku memandang ke kanan, lalu ke kiri.

Tidak ada.

Aku melompat dari bangku, napasku membeku di dada dan aku berputar, mengamati taman yang dihiasi kerangka-kerangka pohon untuk mencarinya.

Tidak ada.

Aku berlari ke area memanjat yang sangat besar dan memandang ke dalam lubang-lubang bundar yang seharusnya sebuah jendela. "Naruko?"

"Naruko!" teriakan kedua dari tenggorokkanku membuat tangan dan kakiku gemetar. Aku membungkuk rendah, menatap ke bagian bawah perosotan, lalu aku berlari memutar ke sisi lain area panjat.

Area bermain itu kosong.

Kepanikan menyerbuku, mencengkram tenggorokkanku seperti kepalan tangan yang kuat. Aku berdiri di atas pasir, tatapanku mengawasi bagian luar taman yang terjangkau untuk mencari sosoknya yang kecil. Lapangan _baseball_ kosong terbentang di sebelah timur. Di sebelah barat terhampar rerumputan dan pohon-pohon _aspen_ yang tertidur, kurus akibat napas musim dingin. Di atas kepala, awan hitam yang ganas bertabrakan dengan uap abu-abu gelap, memenuhi udara dengan gemuruh guntur. Pavilion yang penuh bangku dan meja berada di belakangku. Paviliun itu juga kosong, kecuali piring-piring dari kertas berwarna putih yang melayang dari satu meja ke meja yang lain, terbawa oleh angin.

Aku tidak bisa menelan gumpalan yang ada di tenggorokanku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. Perasaan berat, yang cukup akrab denganku, membebani pundakku seakan aku dikubur hidup-hidup.

Naruko sudah pernah menghilang sebelumnya, tapi kau tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan peristiwa anak lima tahun lenyap begitu saja seperti udara. Dia mengidap autisme. Orangtuaku, adik laki-lakiku, dan aku sering berharap kami mempunyai sepasang mata di belakang kepala kami.

Hari ini giliranku menjaganya.

Jantungku yang berdebar-debar tenggelam hingga ke kakiku saat aku mengamati taman, namun belum juga melihat apa pun. Aku ingin berlari, tetapi kakiku terasa berat. Taman yang luas terbentang di depanku, pohon-pohon yang telanjang gemetar, rumput hijau berubah warna menjadi keemasan. Tidak ada orang lain di sini. Suhu udara terlalu dingin untuk berada di taman.

Jadi, mengapa aku membawanya ke taman?

Bayangan adikku berlari tanpa pengawasan ke tengah jalan, memasuki pekarangan belakang rumah seseorang yang lokasinya cukup dekat dengan taman menyumbat pikiranku.

Akhirnya, aku bergerak. _Kumohon,_ Kami-sama _, di manapun dia berada, jagalah dia._ Aku mulai menuju pavilion untuk memastikan dia tidak berada di belakang bangunan, meskipun aku yakin dia tidak berada di sana. Bila berlari, dia seperti bulu yang tertiup angin. Dia tidak ingin berhenti.

Sepatu tenisku berdecit di lantai semen pavilion yang kosong. "Naruko?" Namanya menggema, lalu menghilang. Serbuan air mata menyelubungi pandanganku.

Aku seharusnya tidak mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Aku seharusnya tinggal di rumah saja, menjaganya di dalam rumah. Aku bisa saja membuatnya duduk di depan TV dan memutar DVD. Itu cara yang mudah, dan aku sudah melakukannya terlalu sering hingga tak terhitung lagi. Menjaganya dengan cara yang mudah berarti aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang ingin kulakukan; mengobrol di telepon, _online_ di internet sementara dia duduk ternganga di depan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Membawanya ke taman mungkin terdengar seperti tidakan tak mementingkan diri sendiri bagiku, tetapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Karena itulah rasa bersalah ini terasa begitu berat, membuatku tercekik.

"Taman" hanyalah satu dari sedikit kata yang dikenal Naruko. Dia mengucapkan kata itu seperti abyi seekor burung.

"Bawa dia, Naru," _kaa-san_ menyuruhku tak lebih dari sejam yang lalu.

Menjaga adikku adalah hal terakhir yang sudi kulakukan.

"Kuberi seratus _yen_ jika kau membanya keluar selama sejam," _kaa-san_ akhirnya mendesah.

Jadi, di sinilah aku.

Uangnya terselip di saku depan celana jinsku.

Angin dingin menggigit pipiku. Aku menarik kerudung oranyelu lebih erat di sekitar kepalaku. Aku seharusnya membawa mantel, tapi aku tidak berencan untuk berlama-lama di taman. Rencanaku hanya sepuluh menit di taman, lalu lima belas menit mengemudi pulang dengan mobilku diiringi musik kencang.

Berkendara merupakan hal termudah kedua untuk membuat Naruko terbuai.

"Di mana kau?" aku berteriak. Dia tidak pernah menjawab. Dia tidak akan merespon dengan menjulurkan kepala dari tempat persembunyiannya seperti anak normal lain. Jika dia normal seperti anak-anak lain, hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia akan menjawabku. Dia akan bermain denganku. Dia akan benar-benar menjadi adik perempuan dan bukan seperti alien dari planet lain yang tak bisa kuajak bicara, tidak bisa kupahami. Separuh waktu kusayangi, dan aku benci pada separuh waktu sisanya karena hidupku bukan lagi milikku sejak dia dilahirkan.

Bahkan dengan seluruh perbedaan kami, aku selalu merasakan suatu pertalian tak lazim dengan Naruko. Mungkin karena aku telah menjadi ibu kedua baginya, merasakan dalamnya keprihatinan orangtuaku akan hidupnya, kebahagiaannya dan keselamatannya seakan dia adalah bagian dari diriku.

Aku berdiri mematung, memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan, berharap akan mendengar tawa riangnya yang terbawa angin, berharap segera menemukannya. _Naruko, di mana kau?_

Angin berbisik melalui cabang-cabang pohon yang gundul, desisan kutukan dan rasa bersalah.

Aku kembali memutari sisi pavilion tepat saat awan meretih dan berdentum. Aku harus menelpon _kaa-san_ dan memberitahunya, tetapi aku menghindari hal itu.

Aku muncul di sekitar sudut tembok batu bata dan terhenti. Di sana, ada seorang lelaki muda yang berdiri di hadapanku. _Dia menggendong Naruko_. Debaran di dadaku semakin kencang. Tadinya aku benar-benar yakin kami hanya berdua di taman itu.

Dari mana pemuda itu muncul?

Dia memiliki mata oniks yang sangat tajam menusuk. Matanya terkunci pada mataku, kokoh. " _Domo_..." suaranya dalam dan tenang, seperti aliran air hangat.

"Uh... _domo_..." aku melangkah maju dan menggendong Naruko ke dalam pelukanku, lalu mundur. "Kau di sini." Aku memeriksanya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan cepat. Apakah itu pemuda itu menyentuhnya? Menyakitinya? Aku tidak akan pernah tahu, Naruko tidak bisa memberitahuku, suaranya terkunci di suatu tempat di dalam dirinya.

Menyadari bahwa Naruko dan aku hanya bertifa dengan pemuda asing ini membuat sarafku berdesir. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dan kegelisahan yang kurasakan merayap naik ke tenggorokanku dan sukses membuatku seperti tercekik.

"Kau menemukannya. Terima kasih," aku bergumam.

Dia tersenyum, rasanya seakan-akan seberkas cahaya matahari mengelilingi kami, menaikkan suhu udara musim dingin ke tingkat yang menyenangkan. Mata oniksnya yang kelam tampak tajam, namun menenangkan seperti mengintip ke sungai yang mengalir di belakang rumah kami, suara lembut yang sering menenangkanku ketika aku merasa jengah.

"Dia sedang berlari-lari," katanya.

"Ya, dia sering begitu." Aku menggigil meskipun kehangatan mengelilingiku. Aku heran bagaimana bisa dia berada di luar dalam suhu udara yang dingin menggigit seperti ini dakam pakaian yang mengesankan, seolah dia baru saja meninggalkan pantai. Celana pantalon berwarna gading dan kemeja hitam dari bahan selembut sutra. Tetapi, kulitnya tidak berwarna kecoklatan seperti orang yang sering ke pantai. Cenderung lebih pucat ketimbang warna kulitku dan bersih tanpa cacat, seperti salju yang baru jatuh.

"Uh, _Arigatou_."

" _Douitashimashite,_ "

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya? Maksudku, aku tadi tidak melihatmu." Bagaimana jika dia telah bersembuyni, mengawasi kami, menunggu.

"Aku melihatnya berlari."

Aku melangkah mundur lagi, meskipun aku tahu aku tidak akan sanggup berlari lebih cepat darinya. Dia tampak kurus dan gesit dalam baluran pakaiannya yang ringan itu. Sementara aku tidak tahu apa pun yang menjadi tujuannya ke tempat ini, lalu menemukan kami berdua. Aku merenggut Naruko ke tubuhku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih lagi," kataku, bergerak menjauh perlahan-lahan. Naruko tidak suka dipeluk, dia menggeliat dan menggeram di pinggulku. Tubuhnya menegang di tanganku dan aku merasakan dia pelan-pelan bergerak menolak peganganku.

Pemuda itu tidak bergerak, hanya berdiri dengan senyuman lembut. Tapi, aku tidak mudah dibodohi. Betapa seringnya aku melihat wajah-wajah seperti pemuda itu muncul di berita? Mungkin tidak persis wajahnya. Dia lebih tampan dari kebanyakan psikopat. Aku hampir luluh pada ketenangan yang mencoba menyebar ke dalam diriku setiap kali aku menatap matanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruko." Dia melambai singkat pada Naruko. Naruko membalasnya dengan sebuah tatapan, meskipun dia masih sibuk berasa melepaskan diri dari tanganku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namanya?" tanyaku.

Kebingunan tersirat di wajahnya. "Aku mendengarmu memanggilnya."

"Oh. Benar. Terima kasih lagi. Dia tidak bisa memahami apa pun dengan baik. Dia mengidap autisme."

Dia tampaknya merenungkan kata-kataku, ekspresinya terlihat seperti berpikir. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi tatapannya tetap terpaku pada Naruko dalam cara simpatik. Kebanyakan anak remaja yang kuceritakan tentang kecacatan Naruko menatapnya dengan tertarik dan kasihan, yang disertai dengan rasa takut yang cukup besar. Dia pasti lebih dewasa daripada penampilannya, pikirku, karena sama seklai tidak ada kecanggungan yang tidak nyaman yang sering diperlihatkan oleh teman-temanku sewaktu mereka melihat adikku.

Akhirnya Naruko bergerak hingga terlepas dari peganganku, tetapi dengan cepat aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi ke mana pun."

Dia mengeluarkan lolongan bernada tinggi. Aku mengernyit. Pemuda asing itu pastinya akan terkejut. Tapi, wajahnya tetap tenang dan yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah keharuan yang kulihat membuat nuansa matanya menjadi hitam kemerahan.

Aku begitu terpaku oleh perubahan nuansa pada tatapannya, aku berdiri terpkau, menatap lekat-lekat.

Naruko menggeram dan menggeliat melawan pelukanku. Dia ingin berlari lagi karena itulah yang dia lakukan di ruang terbuka yang luas seperti ini. Satu sentakan sengit membangunkanku dari kebingungan, dan aku menyentakkan Naruko ke tubuhku, disiram rasa malu dan marah karena pemuda itu berdiri begitu tenang sementara aku berjuang agar tidak menjadi sangat marah, memukul pantat Naruko keras-keras, dan menyeretnya ke mobil.

"Hentikan! Aku sebaiknya pergi. Terima kasih lagi," kataku.

"Tentu."

Naruko melolong dan berusaha menggigitku. Aku mulai melangkah ke arah mobil, kesal karena adikku bersikap seperti binatang liar. Amukannya selalu membuatku merasa telanjang, seolah-olah seluruh kemaran dan kebencian yang kupendam di dalam hatiku kepadanya dapat dilihat oleh penonton yang memvonis, yang menertawakanku dan mengatakan, _Kasihan kau, lihat, kau terjebak dengan anak seperti apa!_

"Ayo." Aku menariknya di sisiku, tidak memedulikan apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu atau betapa aku terlihat gila dan marah. Naruko telah mencuri soreku yang menyenangkan. Sebagian dari diriku selalu menikmati ketika aku memarahinya di depan umum. Seakan aku bisa berdiri bersama seluruh penghuni dunia dan menertawakannya. Mengkasihaninya. Menjaga jarak darinya.

Kenikmatan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Rasa malu yang tak bisa diacuhkan pun muncul. Tidak seorang pun, bahkan aku, yang memahami ekspresi tak berdosanya yang terjebak dalam area "terlupakan". Dan, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dari area yang terasing itu. Seperti orang-orang lain, aku berdiri dengan pasrah di luar area itu.

Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh pemuda asing itu tentang sikap ala remajaku? Pastinya dia akan menampakkan rasa simpati di wajahnya, mengerti bahwa kesabaranku sudah mencapai batasnya dan aku tidak dapat menjalani tantangan ini lebih dari satu detik lagi. Ketika rasa frustasiku akhirnya menyurut dan digantikan oleh rasa penasaran, aku mencuri pandang melalui bahuku.

Pemuda itu telah pergi.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

a/n :

Haaaaaai! _Hajimemashite, minna_! Seorang author baru di fandom Naruto.

Dan ini remake dari trans novel karya Jennifer Laurens. Awalnya aku bingung menentukan pair, ingin kubuat ItaFemKyuu, mengingat Itachi mudah tersenyum dan Kyuubi yang temperamental. Namun aku memikirkan jalan cerita ke depannya, dan jadilah SasuFemNaru dengan Sasuke yang totally OOC, hehe.

And then... Update or Delete? Give me your RnR!

Jaa naa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebuah SasuFemNaru ver. dari novel terjemahan** **Heaven** **karya Jennifer Laurens. Cerita secara menyeluruh (plot) sama dengan** **Heaven** **, namun akan diubah untuk kesesuaian cerita.**

A Man From Heaven by Someone Has A Name

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : Teen++ so- M

Warning! AU, Genderswitch, OOC

.

.

Informasi umur :

Naruto : 18 tahun

Naruko : 5 tahun

Kyuubi : 16 tahun

Sasuke : sekitar 20 tahun

.

.

Ada keuntungan tersendiri memiliki adik yang hanya berbicara sedikit. Sementara aku mengemudi pulang, masih merasa takut dan bingung karena pemuda di taman, aku lega Naruko tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa tentang kelalaianku pada _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_.

Aku menatapnya dari kaca spion tengah. Dia duduk, terlilit sabuk pengaman di tempat duduk khusus balita, mengepakkan tangannya. Aku tidak suka kalau dia sedang bertingah seperti itu.

"Berhenti mengepak! Kau tampak seperti burung."

"Bur. Bur."

 _Yah, terserah_.

Suasana hatiku lebih tenang daripada biasanya. Namun dia duduk di sana sambil tersenyum, dengan ceria menatap keluar jendela seakan peristiwa lima belas menit terakhir tidak pernah terjadi. Dari seluruh peristiwa yang kuingat, tak menyisakan kesan baik apa pun untuknya. Entah memang keadaannya yang seperti itu atau dia senang menempatkanku dalam rasa ngeri yang baru saja kualami.

Aku menyalakan radio, mengencangkan volume lagu _rock_. Aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku dan satu-satunya cara yang mujarab adalah tenggelam dalam dentuman musik. Naruko tidak suka suara musik kencang yang lagi-lagi alasannya tak kami pahami. Yang bisa kami katakan hanyalah banyak anak autisme yang memiliki pendengaran yang sangat sensitif. Bahkan sering kali musik klasik membuatnya merengek-rengek.

Aku menatapnya lagi. Setidaknya dia sudah berhenti mengepak-ngepak. Sekarang dia benar-benar duduk diam seolah mendengarkan alunan musik yang tak bisa kudengar, dan dia memandang keluar jendela seperti patung.

Bagus. Kemenangan selalu terasa manis, tapi rasa bersalah segera menyusul. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan suara musik mengganggu pendengarannya, jadi aku mengecilkan volumenya dan melihat reaksinya. Dia berkedip dan mulai bergerak lagi.

Aku mendesah.

Sementara kami berkendara, aku mendengarkan musik dan ocehannya. Aku memikirkan pemuda di taman tadi. Mata oniksnya, yang tajam namun menenangkan dan menggairahkan di saat yang bersamaan, terpaku dalam ingatanku. Aku berusaha mengingat detail wajahnya. Aku tidak mem[erhatikan apa warna rambutnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal lain selain matanya.

"Aku pasti akan menjadi saksi yang sangat baik seandainya harus bersaksi mengenai pemuda itu di kantor polisi." Naruko mengoceh tak masuk akal di kursi belakang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan pemuda itu, huh?" _kaa-san_ percaya jika kami berbicara kepada Naruko, suatu hari nanti dia akan menjawab. Jadi, kami terbiasa melakukan pembicaraan satu arah yang meninggalkan, setidaknya menurutku, kesan bodoh. Namun, saat itu aku harap aku bisa mengintip ke dalam otaknya dan memutar ulang apa yang terjadi di taman.

Mobil kami satu-satunya mobil yang terparkir di pelataran parkir. Karena kebiasaan, aku memeriksa tempat ke mana pun kami membawa Naruko secara menyeluruh. Karena semakin sedikit orang, semakin bagus. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian dan aku tidak suka dengan cara orang lain memandang kami.

Tidak ada orang lain di taman, itu fakta.

Tadi aku mengalihkan perhatianku darinya untuk mengirim balasan pesan pada Ino dan dia menghilang. Aku tahu seberapa cepat pun dia sanggup berlari, aku tentunya akan melihat punggungnya menghilang, aku yakin.

Aku sedang membalas pesan. _Membalas pesan_. Aib itu memaksa batinku untuk memuat satu lagi rasa malu. Aku seharusnya bisa mengetik selama satu detika tanpa harus kehilangan adikku dalam proses mengetik. Namun, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa mencapai paviliun dalam jangka waktu setengah detik.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" aku mengerutkan dahi. Mungkin dia bersembunyi, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar, dan pada saat aku tidak mengawasi Naruko dia berlari dengan cepat, menangkapnya dan berlari ke paviliun. Tapi, ide itu terdengar sama bodohnya seperti mendengar bahwa Masashi Kishimoto jatuh dari langit.

"Kuharap untuk sekali ini, kau bisa mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi di taman."

"Taman! Taman! Taman!"

Aku sudah mengucapkan kata yang meledak-ledak. Sekarang dia berkicau seperti burung betet. Sial. Aku melihatnya dari kaca spion tengah. Dia mengepak-ngepak lagi.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Keanehan di taman tak terlupakan begitu saja olehku, bahkan setelah aku tiba di rumah yang menawarkan keamanan. Rumah bata kami yang berwarna abu-abu dengan daun jendela berwarna hitam dihiasi lapisan putih yang biasanya menjadi tempatku berlindung dari segala hal yang tidak sanggup kuhadapi. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, ketenangnan semakin sulit untuk kuraih bahkan di rumah.

Kami tinggal di jalan yang memotong kaki gunung, di lingkungan yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon pinus dan _aspen_ di pinggiran hutan di belakang rumah kami. Kyuubi, adik laki-lakiku, berada di depan rumah, kepalanya yang berambut oranye kusam lenyap di bawah kap mobil terbarunya, Suzuki Samurai biru kuno.

Aku berbelok ke halaman parkir, memarkirkan mobil dan mengeluarkan Naruko. Seperti kebiasaannya saat kami tiba di rumah, di berlari ke pintu, mendorongnya hingga terbuka dan menghilang.

Aku berusaha melupakan pertemuan dengan pemuda asing itu, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Dan tak mengatakan insiden itu pada kedua orangtuaku membuatku merasa seperti menyimpan rahasia. Tapi toh aku memang merahasiakan insiden itu, hanya Naruko dan aku yang tahu.

"Bagimana mobilnya?" untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari insiden itu, aku menghampiri Kyuubi. Dari jemari hingga kedua sikunya kotor karena oli. Corengan hitam melintang di pipinya, mungkin tempat dia menggaruk pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memasang kabel ini dimana." Suara adikku begitu rendah hingga menggesek jalanan, sifat yang membuatnya terdengar bertahun-tahunn lebih dewasa, padahal usianya hanya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda dariku.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan," aku memberitahunya. Awan bergemelatungan di atas kepala sudah sangat mendung. Aku menggigil melihat awan-awan saling membentuk tak menyenangkan dan mendominasi.

"Bolehkah kupinjam mobilmu kalau aku tidak bisa membetulkan benda ini?" dia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kabel-kabel yang membingungkan. "Aku ada beberapa acara."

Aku melangkah ke dalam rumah. "Hanya jika aku tidak keluar dengan Ino."

Sunyi, Kyuubi kembali bekerja. Kesabarannya membuatku terkesan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa terobsesi pada sesuatu yang mendetail seperti dirinya tanpa menarik-narik rambutku.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rumahku beraroma roti bakar. Alih-alih tergiur oleh aroma sedap masakan yang tajam seperti Rachael Rayness itu, perutku malah bergolak. _Kaa-san_ membenamkan tinjunya ke adonan hanya bila dia sedang tertekan, yang berarti aku harus menemukan cara untuk keluar rumah sesegera mungkin. Aku berbalik dan berjalan lurus menuju pintu.

"Naruto?"

Aku berhenti, mendesah.

"Aku mendengar suara alarm Naru, jangan mengabaikanku."

Karena kebutuhan, kami memasang sistem alarm untuk memonitor kedatangan dan kepergian Naruko sehingga kami tahu setiap kali dia berusaha membuka pintu atau jendela. Tidak peduli anggota keluarga yang lainnya merasa seperti maling yang tertangkap.

"Aku bisa saja Kyuubi," aku memberitahunya, merajuk menuju dapur. Naruko berada di meja dapur dengan sekantong besar keripik kentang.

"Dia sudah berada di rumah sejak sejam yang lalu." _Kaa-san_ mengelap meja yang sudah bersih. Rasa tertekan yang dirasakannya menciptakan garis di antara alisnya dan memperdalam lipatan di kedua sisi bibirnya yang kecil.

Aku tidak ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya hari ini. Hari yang mengesalkan terlihat di matanya yang tampak pasrah, gerakan kaku pada tubuhnya memberitahukan bahwa ia berusaha untuk tampak normal. Keluarga kami tidak "normal" sejak Naruko di diagnosis mengidap autisme.

Gumaman kecil naruko menarik tatapan frustasiku ke tempat dia duduk, makan, dengan kebiasaannya yang tak peduli pada keadaan sekitar. Dia melihatku mengawasinya dan mulai memanjat kursi.

"Turun!"

"Jangan meneriakinya," potong _kaa-san_.

Naruko akan memanjat apapun dan dia terus memanjat berulang kali. Bukan soal kami yang melarangnya dengan menurunkannya dari tempat dia memanjat. Berteriak atau berbisik. Memohon atau menuntut. Dia akan kembali memanjat seolah dikendalikan oleh kekuatan yang tak kasat mata.

"Oh, jadi kau boleh dan aku tidak boleh?"

 _Kaa-san_ berhenti mengelap meja dan menutup matanya seolah berdoa supaya mendapat kesabaran. "Kita semua sudah pernah bergiliran meneriakinya, tetapi bukan berarti kita harus terus meneriakinya."

"Jadi, kapan _kau_ akan berhenti meneriakinya?"

 _Kaa-san_ menatap mataku, lelah dan putus asa. Aku benci tatapan itu. Sosok _kaa-san_ yang kuingat sebelum Naruko di diagnosis itu bersemangat, tekut, kuat dan tidak pernah menyerah. Sosok _kaa-san_ yang kulihat sekarang secara berangsur-angsur tampak lelah karena tekanan, seakan diamplas hingga yang tersisa hanya berupa kertas tisu.

Naruko masih berdiri di atas kursi. Matanya yang ceria melihat tanpa fokus ke mana pun sambil terus menggumamkan frase-frase yang tak memiliki arti.

Pada saat itu aku ingin mendudukannya kembali ke kursinya. Jariku meremas membentuk kepalan. Dengan _kaa-san_ yang benar-benar tampak tegang, aku berbalik pergi sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku dalam masalah.

"Mau kemana?" _kaa-san_ menuntut.

"Aku tidak bisa tetap diam di sini lagi."

"Dan kau juga tidak boleh keluar," bentak _kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ tidak ingin sendirian dalam penderitaannya. "Siapkan meja. Makan malam hampir siap."

Aku menggumamkan makian dan melintasi dapur untuk menuju lemari. Dengan gerakan kaku seperti robot, aku mengeluarkan taplak meja merah dan putih lalu memasangnya. Naruko, yang masih berdiri di atas kursi, mulai naik ke meja.

"Turun!" aku meraihnya, menariknya ke bawah dan mendudukannya di kursi.

Aku melirik _kaa-san_ melalui bahuku, khawatir dia tidak suka perlakuan kasarku, tetapi dia sedang sibuk mengelap meja lain. Memunggungiku.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Aku tidak tinggal untuk makan malam, terlalu marah untuk makan. Aku tidak sabar untuk keluar rumah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Ino. Kami berencana berkeliling dengan mobil, menyalakan musik keras-keras dan mungkin mengajak cowok-cowok keren jika kami tanpa sengaja bertemu mereka. Orangtua Ino tidak peduli jika kami membawa serta anak-anak lain ke rumah mereka untuk menonton film atau menjarah isi lemari es mereka.

Kami tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu di rumahku.

Aku memakai rok hitam pendek dan kemeja putih ketat. Mascara menefaskan mata biruku. Perona pipi dan _lip-glos_ menghilap mewarai kulit dan bibirku yang pucat menjadi merah muda lembut. Aku membiarkan rambut pirang cerahku yang panjang terurai menggoda di sekitar bahuku, kemudian aku menuju pintu depan. Di lantai atas, aku mendengar suara _kaa-san_ yang meninggi, "Waktunya mandi, Naruko."

Naruko menjerit. Suara jejak kakinya yang berlari, diikuti oleh suara dentum panik langkah kaki _kaa-san_ yang mengejar.

"Berhenti berlari dariku!" _kaa-san_ berteriak.

Aku melangkah keluar rumah.

Dua detik kemudian pintu depan terbuka. Aku berbalik, siap berteriak bahwa aku tidak sudi tetap tinggal. Kyuubi berlari kecil menghampiriku. Dia sudah memakai celana jins, _T-shirt_ , serta kaus ketat berlengan panjang berwarna biru dan putih, membuat mata _crimson_ nya tampak lebih bersinar daripada langit sore. Ketika melihatku sudah berpakaian rapi, dia melambat dan mendesah.

"Yah, jadi, kau mau pergi? Tadinya aku mau pakai mobilmu."

Aku terus berjalan. "Maaf, kawan."

"Bisakah kau menurunkanku di suatu tempat?"

Sambil memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, aku tersenyum kepadanya. "Kenapa? Tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama di rumah yang nyaman?"

Kyuubi mendengus dan membuka pintu penumpang. "Selamatkan aku."

Aku masuk ke mobil. "Jadi, kau ada acara apa?"

Dia menyelinap masuk, menutup pintu dan mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada. Keluar rumah adalah satu-satunya rencanaku." Dia mengaitkan sabuk pengamannya dan aku menyalakan mesin.

"Aku mengerti," kataku, melaju ke jalan. "Naruko sedang bertingkah beberapa hari ini. Aku tidak tahan berada di dekatnya."

Dia mengangguk, melihat keluar jendela ke arah rumah-rumah yang kami lalui. Malam membuat langit menjadi hitam. Lampu dari rumah-rumah menebar cahaya keemasan di halaman rumput dan jalanan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ tidak berniat memasukkannya ke salah satu tempat perawatan khusus. Kau tahu betapa hal itu akan membuat hidup kita lebih mudah? Bukan hanya hidup _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ , tapi hidup kita semua."

Kyuubi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya terus menatap keluar jendela, ke dalam kegelapan.

"Mereka merawat orang-orang seperti Naruko, kau tahu?" aku meneruskan, suaraku meninggi.

"Kita tidak punya keahlian khusus untuk merawatnya. Dia sulit dikendalikan, merusak segala sesuatu, merangkak di atas semua perabotan, membuat lubang-lubang di dinding, berlarian. Kau tahu, keadaan tidak akan menjadi mudah seiring dia bertambah usia. Sekarang dia sangat kuat. _Tou-san_ hampir tidak bisa mengendalikannya ketiak dia histeris. Bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ada seseorang dengan tubuh seukuran denganmu, atau denganku, melemparkan sebuah benda atau sesuatu yang lain." Aku menyusupkan tanganku ke rambutku dan mengerang.

Kyuubi tetap memalingkan wajahnya. "Yah."

"Maksudku," aku mengalihkan perseneling, melaju lebih kencang menyusuri jalanan. "Ini memalukan. Kita tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun bersama-sama. Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Merusak hidup kita untuk bergiliran menjaga Naruko selamanya? Kau pergi makan malam dengan _tou-san_ duluan, lalu _kaa-san_ dan aku menyusul kemudian? Karena itulah kita tidak bisa pergi bersama-sama. Kita terjebak bersama Naruko dan itu menyebalkan. Dia tidak suka pergi ke mana pun. Aku merasa tinggal di penjara."

Kyuubi merogoh ponsel di sakinya dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk seseorang. "Bisakah kau turunkan aku di rumah Kisame?"

Aku membelalakkan padanya. "Dia itu pecundang, kenapa kau bergaul dengannya?"

" _Shiranai_."

Aku tahu Kisame dan kemarahanku teralihkan. "Apakah dia menjual mariyuana kepadamu?"

Kyuubi menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak mabuk. Itu hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sekarang ini."

Dia tidak mengatakan apap-apa.

"Aku tidak akan membawamu ke rumah tukang mabuk," aku menambahkan, berbelok ke jalan yang menuju rumah Ino. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pada Kyuubi, tetapi tidak mungkin aku mengantarnya ke rumah Kisame.

"Kami tidak akan mengisap mariyuana," dia protes.

"Kau bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran dari _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ , tapi aku sudah pernah melihatmu mabuk. Mereka sudah punya cukup banyak masalah untuk dipikirkan, Kyuubi, tanpa harus mencemaskan dirimu. Dewasalah."

Kami berhenti di lampu merah dan dia keluar dari mobil, membanting pintu di belakangnya. Dia pergi ke seberang jalan dan berlari kecil tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Aku memukulkan pangkal telapak tanganku ke klakson. Kyuubi tidak membalikkan tubuhnya.

 _Lupakan_. Aku memekik sambil menuju rumah Ino, melepas amarahku dalam raungan.

Aku benar-benar yakin orangtuaku tidak tahu tentang kebiasaan Kyuubi mengisap mariyuana, mereka terlalu sibuk dan masalah Naruko yang tak ada habisnya memberikan tirai yang sempurna untuk menutupi Kyuubi dan aku dari pandangan mereka.

Aku, dalam hal apa pun, tidak punya sesuatu untuk disembunyikan. Namun, aku tak pernah menyentuh obat-obatan atau mengisap mariyuana. Keduanya kuanggap sebagai kebiasaan seorang pecundang. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku terluka. Kyuubi bukan pecundang.

Aku memeriksa kaca spion tengahku untuk melihat kalau-kalau dia berada di mana pun dalam jarak pandangku. Aku memejamkan mata selama sesaat, dengan dibanjiri perasaan bersalah aku menyadari bahwa pada dasarnya aku menyerahkannya pada Kisame dan membiarkannya mabuk-mabukkan padahal seharusnya aku membawanya pulang.

 _Dia sudah enam belas tahun,_ pikirku _. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Seperti aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri._

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

a/n :

 **Thanks to :**

 **Ken Taraka, anita indah 777, Indah605, langit cerah 184, Namikaze Otorie, Pororokkamj, yukiko senju, eL Fhazelle.**

Terima kasih sudah mendukung fic remake ini :) aku senang mendengarnya, hehe. Ah, update kilat akan saya lakukan, minimal satu hari dan max... ah entah kapan hehe. Coba di tunggu /tersenyum/.

Untuk Ken Taraka : yup, SASUNARU is not a doujinshi anymore! Kkkk.

Apakah chap ini menjawab pertanyaan kalian? Atau malah ada pertanyaan baru?

Aku ngga bakal bosen bilang, update atau delete? RnR _minna!_

Jaa naa!


End file.
